The Execrable Exploits of the Secret Police
by HyperactivePianist
Summary: The Secret Police is a highly secretive organization confederate with the government to prevent any leakage of anti-government information and any actions that go against their rules or regulations by monitoring the city of Japan day in and day out. Follow the rag-tag Alpha-Unit through their countless missions that lead to the ambition of...a better break room?...and much more!
1. Sinful Chocolate Cornets (Part 1)

A/N: Hi.

I don't normally add stuff up here. But!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CRYPTON or VOCALOID or any of the characters or names mentioned below. This fanfiction is loosely based on the VOCALOID song "Secret Police" by BuriruP and I do not own that in any way, shape or form.

* * *

The Execrable Exploits of the Secret Police

The Secret Police, or the Himitsu Keisatsu, is a highly secretive organization confederate with the government to prevent any anti-government information from being released, or any corrupt deeds that go against their rules and regulations. They monitor the area with surveillance cameras that watch the civilians of the island of Japan's every move, track down their patterns with the most advanced technology, and are able to accurately predict what an individual would do based on their monitors and statistics. The officers are divided into different units based on ranking, and do a portion of their work monitoring their designated area, and the other portion on the field itself. Follow the five officers of the Alpha-Unit into their execrable exploits of the Secret Police.

O~o~O

Episode 1: Sinful Chocolate Cornets (Part 1)

It was break-time, which was a bittersweet stretch of time for the quintet. Of course it was nice to be away from their work for a little while, but having to bear each other's presence in a closed space and listen to complaints about how they couldn't leave the room for break was what made it feel more like torture than a form of a free period.

"Rin, I don't think it's healthy to eat that many oranges. The acidity can cause-" The blonde girl's counterpart began very cautiously. He knew that her sister had a short fuse, but if she got sick, everyone's fingers would point at none other than him. The irony there was that he was the younger of the two, yet appointed a somewhat higher status than her. One reason could be because of some sense of leadership in the juvenile, but mostly because he was good at cheating at rock-paper-scissors.

"_Fuck you!_ At least I'm not stuffing my face with ice-cream like flower boy over there," she cursed at the older man, Kaito Shion's direction. His tall lankiness and slightly hunched-over physique made him vaguely resemble a wilting stem. To top it off, there was a sapphire blue, never-wilting, petals never dropping rose that the others deemed as the "eternal rose" pinned onto the right side of his breast, earning him the nickname of "flower-boy". He was clad in a long black blazer, white dress-shirt, black tie, black slacks, and shiny black dress-shoes that made him move silently and swiftly. He might as well have been mistaken for an office-worker, minus the briefcase, if it weren't for the black eye patch that was garnished on his right eye. What was quite ironic to the point of amusement was that such a hostile and dark-appearing man was wolfing down a bowl of Vanilla ice cream like a child. When he had finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then briefly sticking up his skeletal third-finger to salute the younger girl. She rolled her eyes.

"Respect your elders," Len muttered edgily to his sister. Kaito's fury was dormant now that he had already finished his cold confection, but he wasn't taking chances to test his anger limit. After all, getting anyone pissed in this rag-tag group would not be the smartest idea.

"Like respect is reinforced here," Meiko piped up dryly. She flicked ash off from her cigarette into the dirty ash-tray, then propped her platform-sandal clad feet up on the plastic patio table, dressed with a flimsy plastic black table cover and ripped with holes.

"Watch it! You'll knock over the table!" Rin hissed, snatching the oranges that began to roll toward the elder's shoes. She held them against her chest protectively. She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Why do we get this shithole of a break room if we're the best of the best?" she complained. The room reeked of cigarette smoke and citrus, the walls made of dingy, cold concrete. Aside from the cheap pool table, there was nothing eye-catching about the room. There was an outdated microwave, a small counter with a coffeemaker, napkins, and Styrofoam cups, packets of sugar and cream scattered around the table. There was also a fake potted plant in the corner of the room, but it only served the purpose of concealing a surveillance camera that watched their every move. However, everyone was already aware of its presence. It was a necessary addition to this new venue, because of their incident.

"Don't flatter yourself." she scoffed. "Did you really forget why? It's because of _you_ rascals." she scowled. "You trashed our other room with that little prank of yours," she reminded them.

"Aw, come on, it was just a joke-" Len began, biting back his laughter. It took a while for Rin to convince him, but he had no regrets for their mischievous scheme.

"-You set the fucking room on _fire._" she countered.

"Yeah, they're cute at first, but then they become the twin spawns of Satan." Miku popped in, her laptop and a manila folder tucked under her arm. She pulled at the girl's pointy white bow and the boy's long mane of a ponytail he refused to cut as they flinched in detest. "Youngsters these days," she sighed exaggeratedly. She pulled out a Styrofoam cup, filling it with cold coffee from the counter, then sliding it in the microwave for a few minutes. When she pulled it out, she slid the cup over to Meiko, who nodded in mutual appreciation. She released a puff of smoke before bringing the cup to her mouth, her upper lip curling in disgust at its usual lukewarm taste of camel sweat. Miku sent her a half-sympathetic look. She pulled up a plastic chair to join the quartet, folding her legs neatly and sitting so her spine was straight, as she pulled out her sleek, black, leaf-thin laptop to finish up some paperwork. She sat with poise and dignity, like a little princess-it was as if her surroundings were almost unsuitable for her. Taking notice of her little quirk, the blonde boy smirked. 'Despite being this unit's leader, she won't ever get used to this job, will she?' he thought to himself, slouching back like the others.

"As if you hadn't gone through that stage in high school," the boy drawled.

"I didn't," she responded breezily.

"Were you a goody two-shoes?" he asked.

"Not quite," she said curtly, leafing through the papers in the folder.

"Were you popular, Uno?" Rin piped up. Uno was an affectionate nickname for the girl, meaning "one", the number embellished on her blazer. The girl saw her as a bit of the makeshift older sister she never had. Miku hid the flinch within her high-and-mighty ice-princess façade.

"Yes, I was very popular." she replied promptly.

"I wish I was popular," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"But you're not." he cut in.

"Hey! Maybe if I got back into high school, and if I tried hard enough, I could!" she protested.

"_Please._ The day you become popular is the day when you'll finally fill your _training bra._"

"Hey, fuck you! I fit an a-cup perfectly well, thank you very much!" she snapped.

"That's 'cause you stuff your bras with oranges to eat later in the day," he smirked. Her eyes widened in horror as she threw a punch at Len's gut. Hard. Miku had to stifle a giggle as Meiko scowled.

"Will you shut your trap, you two! God, you're gonna give me a headache," she rolled her eyes, her jaw clenched with the cigarette resting in her mouth. She looked away, but there was an amused gleam in her eye. When Miku glanced back at her electronic device, she quickly noticed a black box flashing on the screen, a monochrome coat of arms with the letters HK, for Himitsu Keisatsu, flourished in the center. The familiar erratic thumping of her heart returned as she clicked on it. She entered in her 20-digit code into the box, and began to read. Rin quickly noticed the change of expression in Miku's face, and craned her neck to peek at the screen.

"What're you lookin' at?" she asked.

"We've got a new mission, on the field." she said in a cool tone, as she bit back excitement. The twins glanced at each other, mischievous anticipation glazed in their eyes.

"Who's our target this time?" Meiko asked, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"I'm getting to it. Don't rush me." Miku mumbled absentmindedly. Her eyes scanned the screen as she tapped the tracking pad. When the name, background information, and picture appeared, she held her breath. She narrowed her eyebrows, but she could feel her palms grow sweaty, which was uncharacteristic for the icy princess.

"Well?" Rin pressed on.

"Kasane Teto," she spat, looking away, as if she was revolted.

"The fuck is she?" Len asked.

"Shouldn't you know? We've monitored her for a while now. We've got a couple tapes. Looks a little like our little princess here, but with pink hair." Meiko filled him in, and her head snapped to glare at her. She smirked. "What? Were you two BFFs? What's with the hurt face? It's so not you," she cackled.

"She was this slut I knew in high school. Apparently she was a part of this organization at one point, but that seems impossible for a vile lowlife such as herself," she raised her chin indignantly.

"Is some cat-fight going to break out between you two? _Mee-oww!_" Len joked, as his sister promptly elbowed him in the ribs.

"According to this, she was selling information to another agency that was accused of selling illegal weapons to terrorists. Our job is to follow her a bit, interrogate her and arrest her. If she's learned anything from her time there then she'd know that we'd be after her. So her guard is up. But we don't know _how_ much she knows. We have to be more cautious. But I'll take the lead in this one." she said, with a cutting-edge sharp voice.

"As per usual, from the ice-princess control-freak." Drawled the elder, but Miku simply disregarded it; she had more important matters to worry about. How long had it been since she had encountered her…? The wave of tension would return, but with such more impact. She felt the wrath within her begin to boil and bubble, but she cooled it-for now.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Start preparing! I'll start getting a plan ready!" she snapped, before turning to glance at Teto's picture. She knew she'd have to take another trip down the roller coaster that is memory lane.

O~o~O

"S'that her, Mei?" Rin tugged at her sleeve, pressing her hand on the high-definition clear-glass monitor. Len smacked her hand off of it.

"Don't touch the glass! You know better than that!" he spat. She stuck her tongue out at him. The brunette nodded. They watched the drill-haired pinkette shuffle around the room, flipping through a magazine.

"What's she looking through?" she asked.

"Nothing important. Those look like catalogues that she subscribed to." Meiko leaned in squinting. "They look like those brands that sell little convenient gadgets, like foot massagers, back massagers-"

"Vibrators," Len chimed in a lower voice. Rin kicked his shin. "What? She's a woman and she looks single!" he explained between his laughter. She glared at him. "Speaking of single, she's actually kind of hot. With those drills, I wouldn't mind screwing _that_-" Smack. "God_damn_, Rin! I was kidding!" he apologized half-heartedly, rubbing his ribcage and mentally patting himself in the back for such a clever joke.

"Pervert," she scoffed. "But you know what they say," she smirked. "Big mouths often make up for smaller things," she shot back, pointing to his groin. It was Len's turn to scowl.

"Hey, you guys, shut up for a sec," Meiko said in a low but nonetheless gruff voice. "She's on the phone." She turned up the volume.

"Hello?" Teto's voice piped up through the speakers. A smile curled onto her face. "Oh, hey, how are you?" the threesome watched her pink-nailed finger twirl the phone cord to wrap around her finger. "No I'm heading off to drop by work as well. The office is going out for dinner, right? How many people? Five? Sounds good. I'll see if I can join you guys. Should I bring a bottle of Sake? There's going to be a little fee at the restaurant, though. Alright. See you, then!" she smiled, as she returned the phone to its charger.

"Hm," Meiko hummed to herself.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"That calendar…today's date was circled in red. As if she already had plans for that day. It's that, or the caller was just confirming it. But, none of this seems like coincidence." she mumbled. "But it was a private caller. So we won't know for sure."

"Aren't the phone lines tapped, though?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but we don't have access to the lines at the moment. She lives in an area that we aren't assigned to." she explained.

"Then why don't they make the unit in charge of that area get her?" Len asked. Meiko smirked.

"Because they know Miku and Teto have history. It wouldn't be fun to waste an opportunity to make the Ice Princess melt and shatter a little, now would it?" she smirked.

"I swear, this organization has some fucked-up ideas of amusement," Rin snarled.

"Speak for yourselves," Meiko shot back, before turning her back to head off.

O~o~O

For the first time in history, Hatsune Miku, the leader of the alpha-unit, could confidently say that she had absolutely no plan whatsoever. However, to her, this meant that she would have to wing it. She just had to make sure no one would notice. They headed toward the sleek black van, driven by Kaito, and she tried to focus as to what they were to do. There was more than enough time to come up with an idea.

"Aw, Uno! You get the bitch seat!" Rin laughed. Miku shook her head. Sometimes the twins could be so _immature._

However, it was a bitch seat no less. Sandwiched between the two blondies, she had trouble concentrating with them bickering and cursing each other off.

"Oh, grow up, Rin! That was a one time joke about your breasts! I don't get why you get so damn offended when you don't even have any!" Len shot back.

"Shut the fuck up! I hope you grow taste buds in your asshole!" She retorted.

"What kind of insult is that?" the boy challenged her. The tealette grit her teeth. Thankfully, Meiko noticed her tension, and decided to break the argument.

"I swear to God, you two, I've got a 45 caliber and a pocketknife in my coat, and I really fucking doubt you'd be missed." she growled. The two silenced, as Meiko took another drag from her cigarette. Everyone knew that the brunette was not to be messed with. "Anyways, about today." she began, becoming all-business. "We already know where Teto lives and her whole damn schedule and whatnot. We'll be staying in at her neighbor's house in the mean time. Then we'll strike. We just gotta watch out for the kid." she explained.

"She has a kid?" Rin gawked. "Why didn't you mention that earlier?" she turned towards the tealette.

"I thought it was implied, since I _did _mention that she was a slut." she said nonchalantly. The blonde shrugged. "But we can handle them. I mean, we can handle you guys, right?" she grinned. The blondes scowled at Miku, and Meiko let out one of her signature loud laughs. Even Kaito had the ghosts of a smirk over his lips.

* * *

A/N: Oh, what is this?

A new fanfiction?

When I'm not even done with the first one?

I'm sorry, I really had to. This idea has been lingering in my mind for too long, and I needed to get it down before I lost it. I'm planning on making this have multiple chapters (as you can tell).

This doesn't really feel like a chapter, more like a prologue, and I promise you part two will be installed with much action that I am terrible at writing, haha.

Feel free to tell me what you liked, disliked, found funny, interesting, or what you think about this fic so far in general in a review! They make me smile.

So, please look forward to what the quintet is up to in the next chapter of The Execrable Exploits of the Secret Police!

...

Seriously, what is it with me and extremely long titles orz

-HyperactivePianist^^


	2. Sinful Chocolate Cornets (Part 2)

The Execrable Exploits of the Secret Police

Episode 1: Sinful Chocolate Cornets (Part 2)

There are two types of people in the world: One of them is the everyday, normal human being type. The other, being a member of the Secret Police.

That being said, this meant that, being the latter, one was allowed to break in and enter a person's house. Knocking was never reinforced.

However, what was most peculiar was there was nothing to break _into_. The door was simply…_unlocked_.

Naturally, Miku was the first to charge for the entrance. However, she did this in such a graceful, fluid way, as if she slid on ice. She pushed the door roughly, and it squealed open with ease. She had the slightest instinct to jump back, but she lifted her nose as if she intended for it to be that way, and took a step inside. It was quiet. She turned her head to insure that her team members were behind her. They were. Meiko's eyes inspected the place, as she always did. Rin straightened the bow that hung around her neck, and tightened the one on her head, to focus. Len's arms were behind his head. Although appearing carefree, he was very cautious, beyond compare. However, most of his energy was spent making sure Rin would stay out of trouble. The tealette's eyes darted around the room. It was unusually quiet. There was a sudden, familiar sound of a hand brushing against cloth. Everyone's head snapped to the direction of the sound. It was Kaito. He was reaching out for his silk white gloves, pulling them over his fingers, and making sure it was snug around his wrists. He pulled down his sleeve. This meant that he felt a presence. Miku nodded.

"We have come under the order of the government. Show yourself or face the consequences," Her voice rang crisp, cold and clear in the silence. After a moment, there was the sounds of footsteps against the hardwood floor, and coming from a room to her right, stepped out a clean-shaven, raven-haired man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He was wearing an ironed suit, and his arms were crossed casually. He didn't bother to raise his arms in defeat. He just smirked.

"Alright, missy, you caught me. I was real surprised. I didn't expect such a beautiful voice such as yours to enchant me," he took a few steps toward her in a sly manner. Her eyes met his in a cutting glare. However, his eyes seemed to be focused on something else. His finger reached out to tilt her chin up, and his lips curled upwards to reveal his pristine teeth. "Nice mask. It's kinky. Hot." She raised her foot to kick him in the balls, causing him to keel over.

"Don't speak to me in such provocative matter." she said in a steady voice.

"Such a prude, huh? Well, I'm not that big on the freaky-haired types. What is this, some kind of role-playing fetish?" Another voice echoed, entering from the same direction. His hair was brown and spiked, his face stubbly with a five o'clock shadow, but he wore the same suit nonetheless. Her glare hardened as she drew her gaze at him, but did not lose sight of the later.

"_Oooh, hey! Tits have arrived!_" yet another man entered from a different direction. Quickly, the unit formed a circle, backs to each other.

"Oi, fuck off, will 'ya, buddy?" Meiko piped up sing songedly.

"Feisty. I like that." He grinned.

"So there _are_ hot girls here? Guess this really _will _be a party," Another voice drawled, as he also entered. "Hm? You got all the good ones." he mock-whined, but spotted the blonde girl, lifting an eyebrow. "Well, _hello,_ cutie." he smiled, approaching her. "Are you over eighteen, sweetie-pie?" He cooed. She narrowed her eyes.

"It would be advised that you are not to touch her," Len cut in, pushing her back slightly.

"It's okay, Len. I can handle this." Rin whispered.

"No, you can't." Len shot back angrily. His counterpart shoved him away, glaring at him. Another two of the men entered, twirling their hand-guns on their finger.

"What're we standing around for? Let the party begin," one of the men smiled.

It was too hazy to tell who pulled the first bullet among the five men, but once it was released, they sprung into action. The man who once kneeled in front of Miku sprung to his feet, grasping her shoulders with his rough hands tightly. She reached out for his arms, pulling them behind his back, twisting his wrists until their was an audible crack. He cussed under his breath, as she kicked his shin, making him fall back, and she straddled him.

"Damn, baby, I've got a hard-on just watching you beat my ass. Can't I shove my face in your perfect tits at least _once_?" The voice hooted from the other side of the room.

"_You like getting me pissed, don't you? Shut the fuck up!_" she hissed, as there was another audible thud. Miku smirked, before pulling out her pistol, shoving it in his mouth.

"Mmpgghff!" he wriggled in her grasp, before pulling the trigger. She pulled it out of his mouth in distaste.

"Now it's tarnished with his saliva. I'll have to polish it when I get home," she sighed to herself, before pulling out a handkerchief and wiping it clean, then slipping it in her pocket.

Len was quickly dodging the blows of his enemy, in a dance-like manner. Just as he predicted, the man's reflexes were slow. The weapon was his only protection. The man released a bullet in his direction, but he managed to skid away from it. He fished in his pocket for one of his favorite weapons, grasping it tightly. He pulled it out in a quick, fluid motion, flinging one of the knives in his direction. It caught onto the collar of his dress-shirt, as he was flung against the wall, the handgun clattering to the floor. The blonde boy smirked, leaning down for a brief moment to pick it up, and tucking it in his pocket.

"Why don't we play a little game!" he tightened his loose ponytail. His eyes grew as sharp as one of the throwing knives he held in his palm. He flung it at the man, his aim dead on his sleeve. The man pulled to flee, but Len quickly flung another knife to the other side of his neck. He threw a few more knives out from his pocket at the victim's direction, missing with each one, but at an agonizingly close measure. He threw another one, nailing the top portion of the man's hair. "Ooh. So close." he said in mock-sympathy.

"Len! Quit playing games! I'd kind of like some backup here!" Rin called out, cautiously avoiding sounding desperate.

"Now you want to play damsel-in-distress?" he whined exaggeratedly. "Fine," he sighed, as he flung the last dagger without glancing at the man. It aimed directly at his heart. There was a loud groan. The man Rin was fighting back was quite resourceful. He pulled one of the missed knives that was not deeply pierced into the wall and pointed it at Rin. She raised an eyebrow as if she was looking down on him, but internally, she was panicking. Her dominant arm was amputated and replaced with a prosthetic one, so she was naturally clumsy fighting with knives. However, Len's other arm had been amputated as well. When it was replaced with a prosthetic one, it ultimately worked as an advantage for him, and with practice, he became ambidextrous. When he attacked, she all-but flittered back a few steps, and she mentally cursed herself. She knew just posted a neon sign above her head that said she was weak in this area. The man smirked, as he drew the knife back a little, and he sidestepped, semi-circling around her, as she snarled at him. Just as he charged at her, Len intercepted, quickly pulling the man's arm so it snapped back, so he'd stab himself. The man doubled over, and Len shoved him to the ground face-first, the dagger puncturing further into the man. He pulled dagger that pierced the corpse that hung on the wall and stabbed it deep into the man's back. He slumped to the ground, let out one last groan. The blonde boy smirked.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Rin said nonchalantly. The blonde's boyish grin grew. Hearing his sister mutter those words to him was enough for him.

"No prob." he replied smugly.

"You go help Kaito. I'll help Meiko." she commanded, as he obliged.

However, when he ran over to Kaito, he quickly realizes that, as per usual, he needed no help. Kaito assessed this man as simply a businessman; none of them were any real threat. They were somewhat trained for situations like this, but, as expected, not to the level that they were on. Although he was sly at attacking, when it came to defense, he had virtually none. It only took a sharp uppercut and a blow to his stomach that knocked him over. He did not bother to straddle him; he placed his foot on the core of the man's body and dug his heel deeply downward. The man let out a raspy cough, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. He leaned down, snatching the gun from his hand and pulled the trigger. Len slowly clapped, heading over to his little scene.

"As usual, you managed to get not a single drop of blood on your gloved hands. I applaud you for keeping that record." he praised him. The man simply nodded.

In the mean time, Miku, Meiko, and Rin had the other man down under their hands well, all five businessmen now lay as corpses on the hardwood floor, with the exception of Len's opponent; he was still pinned to the wall like a pin-the-donkey.

"Teto must have some creepy-as-hell neighbors," Rin muttered.

"These guys aren't her neighbors. They aren't even from here," Meiko replied. "It all makes sense now. That time Teto was on the phone, she was talking in some kind of code. Her office was the agency she was suspected selling information to. Office party must have meant some sort of rendezvous, five 'office mates' meaning five people coming to make business with her. But office…"

"-No. It has to be more than that." Miku interrupted. "If she's talking in code, then she knows we've been watching her. And if she's knows we've been watching her, then she'd be the least bit more cautious. There must have been more…" Her voice trailed off. So many possibilities had fluttered through her mind, but none would seem completely logical to the situation. The fact that she could not figure out why had frustrated her. "Let's not waste precious time. We're heading out." She nodded.

"Through the front?" Rin asked.

"No," she said incredulously. "Not after this. We can find a way to dispose of them, later. In the mean time, we have to go through the window, to Teto's house. I'm almost positive she must have put her kid to sleep so she won't cause any problems. But we'll have to conduct a further investigation of her house and hide until she comes." she said. "Let's go." She said before leaving the main room to enter a room to the left. The others followed, Len trailing behind, kicking the corpse of Rin's opponent in the cheek, the spikes on the toe of shoe leaving imprints on the man's pale face. He planted his heel on the center of his forehead, crushing his skull as the sound of snapping filled the room.

"Asshole." he muttered under his breath. There was a sudden tug on his sleeve.

"Hurry up, stupid. You don't want to leave tracks of brain fluids, do you?" Rin scoffed.

"Like he has any," he shot back, before briefly following her.

Miku's fingers latched onto the edge of the interior windowsill, then pulled upwards as her hair flew back in the summer breeze. The early summer's late light poured into the room, as she squinted the slightest. She climbed out the window gracefully, the team following behind her.

Teto's house was only a few feet away from the neighboring one, and in front of them was a casement window, which was able to be unlocked by climbing just a few feet.

"Len, knife." Miku said, her voice soft but clipped. He nodded, tossing it to her as she caught it by the blade, and she nodded in response in gratification. She slipped it between her teeth, biting down as she scaled the wall, pouncing at it and stretching her arms to reach for the ledge. She dangled off of it, as she used one hand to take the knife from her mouth and glide it up through the center of the casement window, between the two windowsills, as the hinge unlocked, the windows swinging open as she ducked in perfect synchronization. She pulled her body through, rolling over to find herself in the living room of Teto's house. She allowed her heart to flutter victoriously. "Your turn. Rin, you first." she called out quietly from above, dropping the knife as it clattered to the ground. The blonde scowled. Another opportunity to emphasize her lack of skill and strength in her hands.

"You still need help?" Len suggested, before picking up the knife from the ground and stabbing it into the exterior layer of the building.

"What the hell are you-?" Rin began, but was cut off.

"-Don't question me." he interrupted, before pulling out several more, jabbing them into several places by climbing off the handles in what at first appearance seemed scattered, but was revealed to be meticulously placed., similar to a rock-climbing wall. He took one last knife and leaped high to stab it into the wall. "There. Start climbing." she rolled her eyes but obliged, raising her leg until her foot was balanced on the handle, and she quickly reached for another one, beginning to climb.

"Hurry up. I never said that this would be stable. Especially not with your weight." Len urged, but somewhere, deep within him, he only reprimanded her to avoid the risk of injury.

"Shut up. I'm not paying for any of your vandalism fees." she shot back. Len reached out to the handle in which Rin's left foot had securely been placed, jiggling it.

"What was that?" he hissed, before pulling it out. She let out a short squeal in terror as she felt her body fall, and collide into his. He managed to catch her, bridal-style, in all it's clicheness, as he smirked at her. "Holy shit, you really need to cut down on the oranges." he scoffed.

"Fuck you," she hissed. He placed her down, returning the knife to its spot. She began to climb up the wall again, gripping the handles as tightly as she could, and looked down periodically to make sure her footing was set right. "If you dare look up at my panties, Len, I swear, I will kick you in the face." she threatened.

"If that was what you were hoping, then sorry, but I have higher standards," he replied coolly as she chose to ignore his comment. When she had reached the top, Len began his way up as well. "You wouldn't mind doing me a favor and taking the knives out when you come up, right? Sorry, but I only have so many of those babies…" he explained as he was halfway up.

"Sure thing," Meiko called out. As the blonde slipped through the window, Meiko reached out to begin climbing as well, but felt a gloved hand wrap around her wrist. She did not bother to bat an eyelash as she turned to glance at him. "What?" she asked. He let go of her, bending his arms at a ninety-degree angle and lifting them, as if to represent lifting a heavy load. She stared at him for a brief moment, then shrugged. "Sure, I guess." she turned away from him, as his arms snaked around her hips. She almost gasped at the sudden warmth that had enveloped her, much too warm for a temperature of an ice-cream indulging man such as himself. She felt the tips of her toes suddenly above solid ground, almost floating in the air, as she was raised a bit higher. She shook her head. 'Focus,' she internally scolded herself. She reached out for the edge, and with a bit of strength, made it through to the other side. Kaito, however, being as tall as he naturally was, was able to pull out the majority of the knives from the wall and slip them in his pocket, as he only left a few that were higher up towards the edge. He leaped and reached for the knife, dangling from it like a monkey, then reached for the next one, pulling out the first weapon from the wall. He repeated this process until he had finally made it in.

When entering Teto's home, what one may notice first was the strong scent of warm bread as it wafted up one's nostrils. There was a soft warmth in the room that gave of an aura of a comforting neighborhood bakery.

"Does anyone else suddenly feel hungry?" Rin asked quietly.

"It smells…like French bread." Meiko scrunched her nose. "Been a long time since I had _that._"

"Are you sure this isn't some trap to soften us up and make us vulnerable?" Len inquired cautiously.

"She isn't a witch, and I'm pretty sure we aren't Hansel and Gretel." Rin drawled. He rolled his eyes.

"No," Miku answered in a soft yet hard voice. "She just really likes bread." For the first time in the longest time, she sought back at when the pinkette, who was always a few desks away from her, had pulled out her bento and instead of finding a traditional Japanese lunch, there was a thick slice of Italian bread with a small, melting cube of butter set to the side. All the girls that surrounded her glanced as subtly as they could at the queer meal and whispered amongst her circle. She remembered the first day the girl had transferred in, she had simply assumed she was a foreigner. But, how had she been able to speak fluent Japanese without a single trace of an accent? It couldn't have been possible, unless she truly was Japanese.

"So is she, like, a baker?" Rin continued. Miku shook her head.

"Enough with the questions. Our time is running out. Rin, Len, you go upstairs and check on the kid. Meiko, Kaito, go follow them but check out Teto's room or any study rooms that she has. Find something that might be of use. I'll be down here. If Teto comes, you'll know, right?" They nodded. "Good. Dismissed."

O~o~O

"Teto really needs to install carpeting for her stairs." Rin grumbled as she snuck up the stair well. Len was leading, naturally, as the blonde girl would have scrambled up the stair case and created a calamity. The elders had already reached the top, since their footwork was swift and sneaky, with no noise. However, when the twins had arrived at the first step, it had become a groaning, squealing, moaning horror house. Their footing had to be precise, as he felt the subsequent step with the toe of his shoe for weak wood, and was sure not to step on it. He had specifically told the elder girl to follow his exact steps, or else their cover would be blown, and as a member of the Himitsu Keisatsu, would be a disgrace. "Man, couldn't Uno have assigned us something more _interesting?" _

"She could have," he began softly. "If some of us could handle it." he sneered. She struck his lower back.

"I mean, what's so interesting about a goddamn child?" she pressed on.

"I don't know, ask the other forty-percent of teenage girls out there that are getting pregnant," he countered.

"All they do is whine, eat, sleep, make a mess, and shit to their heart's content," she sighed.

"That sounds a lot more like you." he drawled.

"I don't want to do this if I'm gonna be a babysitter," she sighed.

"You'll have to deal with it. I mean, I find a way to deal with _you_."

"Can't we just knock the kid out?"

"Can I knock _you_ out?"

"Unless you want to dig your own grave." she shoved him as he tumbled forward, luckily, to the top step. Seething, he turned his head and snarled at her. She simply returned the scornful gaze with a beam.

When they had finally made it up the staircase, they were greeted by a corridor with several doors.

"Now, which could be the kid's room?" Rin mock-contemplated in a sarcastic manner. The door with the pink and green sign hanging on a nail was a clear sign, no pun intended. "Momo. That's a cute name," she read. "Is it short for something?"

"I don't know. It's like Coco. But what's Coco short for? Coco Chanel? Coconut?" Len asked.

"I'd name my kid Momo. Molina, maybe. Mo-mo-mo-Molina. That's cute. I never had a nickname like that." she pouted.

"Rin. Isn't that blunt as it is?" he suspired, clearly finding her juvenile hankering exceedingly aggravating.

"I want something cool, though!" she yawped, but barely above a whisper.

"Rin-Rin."

"That sounds like a dog name."

"Rinnifer?"

"What am I, an offspring of the Devil?"

"Rinny." he grinned. Being with her since they were fetuses gave Len a conspicuous advantage of knowing what she liked and disliked, and mentally, he noted that cheesy pet-names were one of the few that seemed to have melted her heart, which was quite a feat. Her protests had suddenly muted, and she looked down, as if  
she hadn't cared anymore, but a soft blush had tinted her cheeks. "Nah, you're not that cute." he said teasingly. Although he had could read her like a book, why should he have used this technique for the good? Knowing himself, he had to still be the pestering younger brother that he had been and is.

"Hey, fuck you, you wouldn't know what cute was if it punched you in the face! I'm a goddamn bowl of adorable you dipshit!" she fought to keep her voice down as he raised his arms in defense.

"Jeez, alright, fine! Rin it is." he rolled his eyes. "Now shut up. We're heading in." he said, and quietly made his way towards the door. The tips of his finger enclosed around the brass doorknob, as slowly, and ever so stealthily, he began to turn it, pushing the door open only a few centimeters, before the door could squeak open. He moved his head toward the crack, closing one eye as he searched around the little girl's room. His fist clenched, as he swung the door open so suddenly, it had almost startled his older counterpart at such brashness.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as he stepped inside, as he cracked his knuckles tiredly.

"The kid's not in here."

O~o~O

Miku was naturally well under pressure. Being tested and trialed under such heated circumstances was her everyday lifestyle. However, there must have been some dank, drab blank atmosphere that had seemed to make the situation much too difficult to take seriously. She knew well enough that with each stride of her step, the softest clacking of her heel against the floor's material can blow her entire cover. But, being so cautious of it perpetually was what made her subconsciously mind her footwork and grace through the halls with the cunningness that was effortless, paradox intended. However, it must have been the stagnant air that wafted in a feeling of amenity that made her anxiously reposed. She wasn't particularly fond of this foreign sensation, and brought back a bitter sapidity. It crawled up the back of her throat, ticking her uvula. She would have cleared her throat to alleviate this itch, but such noise would be vociferous in the dead-silent room. This sudden awareness felt strongly of vulnerability; a feeling that she has felt once. It was not that she was so familiar with it. She could sense it, in eyes, in the subtlest movements, in posture, voice, anything. But, having being on the receiving end of this emotion, she had vowed she had never wished to feel it again.

But it would be inevitable.

She was in a pool of rotten relics.

What had made it so rotten, however, was how it was not rotten _at all_. The room could be deemed comforting, sweet, like chocolate. It was like rotten heresy and chocolate. She allowed herself to push her tongue gently at the bottom of the inside of her mouth, the soft, fleshy space behind her teeth. She gently prodded as saliva began to formulate, and she swallowed thickly to ease her dry throat and itching. She glided towards the table in the center of the room, behind the sofa, as she made note to not to lean against the corner of the platform. She observed the basket adorned on the center of the table over a simple light pink tablecloth, where there were slices of bread, replicated as they were years ago.

"Mommy…? What happened to your hair?" A soft voice trembled quietly. A sudden sharp tingling jolted up her spine as she tensed slightly. Her heart rate sped up a little, but she smiled. An invisible smile, perhaps, but a smile that could only be seen with her eyes. Her eyebrows lowering, her eyes narrowing, the glitters of pure, anticipated glee.

She felt first rush-when one knows it begins, and Uno was already four steps ahead.

* * *

A/N: Woah! Guess who's back!

My apologies for never updating. Don't think I don't love you guys, it's just I've been so busy and the majority of what I want to post never ends up posted.

I've decided to make this episodes three parts, because part two was just too long-and still needs a bit more oomph-and not to mention I suck at writing violent/action scenes. Yet I enjoy writing them. Also, personal internet-cookie for anyone who caught the little Vocaloid song reference I left there c;

Feel free to drop a review, tell me what I'm doing good, bad, what you found interesting, funny, sad, terrible, etc.

Until next time, lovelies~!

-HyperactivePianist^^


End file.
